Childish
by owlscloud
Summary: "Kibum seguía con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba con manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Su pecho bajaba y subía acompasadamente, como si fuera la bella durmiente en su profundo sueño, a la espera del príncipe... La comparación le saco una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al pensar que el puesto de aquel príncipe le quedaba grande. Muy grande." SHINee [TaeKey] {AU}


**Título**: Childish (Infantil)

**Rating**: PG

**Resumen**: "Kibum seguía con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba con manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Su pecho bajaba y subía acompasadamente, como si fuera la bella durmiente en su profundo sueño, a la espera del príncipe... La comparación le saco una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al pensar que el puesto de aquel príncipe le quedaba grande. Muy grande."

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**N/A:** Es una de las cosas más cursis que he escrito ¡me da vergüenza! pero me gusta (?). Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

La tarde daba su despedida entre tonos violáceos y naranjas.

Kibum apoya su rostro en su escritorio, sobre su cuaderno de matemáticas: _la asignatura más horrible del mundo._El libro de la materia yace ahora abandonado en el piso luego de haber sido lanzado con mucha fuerza por las manos blancas del castaño, quien ignora totalmente el hermoso paisaje que se exhibe fuera de su ventana, con los colores fundiéndose ante la caída del sol.

Cualquiera pensaría que este agraciado chico de dieciséis años se encontraba en plena muestra de su frustración al no poder resolver los ejercicios que, el muy desgraciado de su maestro, le había impuesto. Normalmente esta observación sería de lo más acertada, si no contáramos con un tercer factor.

Lee Taemin.

A diferencia de él, Taemin, un año menor, se encuentra muy relajado sobre la cama de plaza y media, admirando, con fascinación aparente, a través del cristal como unas palomas emprenden vuelo desde los cables eléctricos cercanos hacia (suponía) el parque no muy lejos de la casa del mayor. Tan tranquilo como sí hace pocos segundos no hubiera pronunciado aquella confesión que había sorprendido tanto a su mejor amigo al punto de ponerse agresivo con su material de estudio.

El silencio siguió, con el pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y Kibum insultando por lo bajo sin desprender su rostro del cuaderno. No creía posible algún día escuchar las palabras pronunciadas hace unos minutos por Taemin. No, nunca de él porque lo sabía, por Dios ¡lo sabía! Pero no creyó que llegaría a escucharlo en algún momento.

Pasaron unos minutos más, que parecieron horas, hasta que el castaño se levantó y se tiró en la cama junto a su amigo, que de estar costado boca abajo abrazando una almohada se puso de costado, apoyando su codo sobre el suave colchón y sábanas, ayudándose de su mano para sostener su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando la primera risa en mucho tiempo se escucha de parte de Kim, aunque apagada, solo para romper ese tenso ambiente. A la vez que el menor acaricia sus cabellos cortos con su mano libre. Kibum mantiene sus ojos cerrados ante el roce delicado de esas pequeñas manos, callado, disfruta enormemente de aquellas caricias que ahora se extendían por su rostro. Delineando su nariz, sus pómulos altos, tocando delicadamente sus pestañas y bajando nuevamente hasta llegar a sus labios. Deteniéndose justo ahí.

-No me hagas esto.-murmura el mayor. Lee sonrió tristemente, con una mezcla de vergüenza y ansiedad en sus ojos, cosa que el otro no pudo ver.

-Bien, lo siento. Solo olvídalo. - dijo retirando sus dedos, ahora, en el cuello del otro. -tu no... Como sea, olvídalo.- sentenció subiendo un poco su tono de voz, alejando su mano de la piel suave del otro, aguantando las ganas de llorar, suprimiendo su niño interior que deseaba hacer un berrinche. Sabía que Kibum quería un chico fuerte, como Jonghyun y Minho, los chicos mayores que lo pretendían y con los que el castaño adoraba jugar al 'tal vez'. No era atlético, ni fuerte psicológicamente como los otros pero al menos quería mantener esa actitud "madura" hasta retirarse para que el otro le viera más adulto. Aunque sea esa vez.

El pensar sólo en ello hizo que las ganas de llorar incrementaran, era un idiota al haber creído que Kibum podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y lo único que había logrado además de obtener el inminente rechazo, era arruinar su amistad de toda la vida. Pensar en ello le hizo estremecer, temblar ante la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo, el chico que le gustaba, por esos sentimientos que no tenían un futuro realista.

Kibum seguía con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba con manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Su pecho bajaba y subía acompasadamente, como si fuera la bella durmiente en su profundo sueño, a la espera del príncipe... La comparación le saco una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al pensar que el puesto de aquel príncipe le quedaba grande. Muy grande.

-Sabes...-dijo el mayor, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio por segunda vez, el corazón de Taemin pareció llegar a su garganta latiendo dolorosamente ante la posibilidad de lo que seguía.-Lo sabía...-bien, eso le hacía sentir aún más miserable ¿era tan obvio acaso?-y tenía miedo.-

-Miedo a hacerme sentir mal una vez que me rechazarás-la afirmación salió de sus labios con un tono irónico que nunca espero usar, menos con Kibum. Era raro escucharse a sí mismo hablar así.

-No.-sentenció Kibum con su corazón agitado, desembocado.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto casi murmurando el pelirrojo, confundido.

-También me gustas.-y el mayor tomó un cojín y lo estampó contra su propia cara.  
Taemin se quedó sin habla, la garganta seca. Por su parte, Kibum se dedicó a balbucear cosas sin sentido entre las que el otro apenas distinguió: "ridículo" y "cursi".

El sepulcral silencio tan común entre ellos ese día se volvió a dar y fue solo interrumpido luego de largo rato por el sonido del cojín, antes sobre el rostro delicado de Kibum, cayendo al suelo. El mayor enarcó una ceja mirando con sus mejillas sonrojadas al menor.  
-Podrías ser más delicado, casi te llevas mi nariz con ese cojín.-dijo para posteriormente morder su labio inferior y volviendo su mirada hacia el techo blanco. No podía sostener la mirada de Lee, quien parecía en una especie de trance mirando fijamente su rostro, sonriendo idiotamente.-Lo has dicho y yo también... -habló bajando un poco el tono de su voz.- ¿y ahora?

-Ahora se supone que debo besarte, abrazarte y ser cariñosito contigo como en esas películas románticas. ¡Mira! ¡Hasta tenemos el atardecer tras nosotros!-Kibum rió escandalosamente como solo él podía hacerlo. Taemin se le unió y empezaron a bromear sobre las escenas terriblemente cursis que podían protagonizar en ese momento. Entre risas, los brazos delgados del pelirrojo rodearon al castaño, la mano derecha de Kibum se posó en la mejilla del menor y la izquierda sobre su pecho, arrugando su camiseta.

Sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca. Aunque como amigos íntimos esos abrazos apretados y dormir juntos no era nada extraño, ahora aquella cercanía tenía una connotación diferente que era abrumadora y completamente especial.

-De verdad, me gustas demasiado. Te quiero demasiado.-Dijo Taemin, acariciando la espalda del mayor con sus dedos.

-Me robas las palabras. Niño tonto.-respondió el otro riendo suavemente.

-Yo no soy un niño, sólo tengo un año menos que tú.-hizo un puchero, y Kibum volvió a reír. El pelirrojo soltó un "buu" de sus labios bonitos.

-Lo eres porque te comportas así y eso es lo que te hace tan lindo para mí. -acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos a la vez que los brazos de Taemin le apretaron un poco más. -Por eso me gustas tanto.-finalizó.

Cuando se besaron fue mágico, así lo sintieron ambos. Era una caricia simple, de lo más inocente, totalmente experimental e inexperta de ambas partes. Como Kibum coqueteaba con muchos chicos y chicas, Taemin pensó que tendría gran experiencia en esas cosas pero la forma torpe en que aquellos labios se movían contra los suyos delataba que estaban al mismo nivel. Meramente unos principiantes.

Habían aprendido mucho uno al lado de otro desde qué se conocieron en la escuela, cuando el pelirrojo lucía un corte de "honguito", según Kibum, en su cabello originalmente negro. Taemin no tenía amigos en ese tiempo, la mayoría de los niños lo ignoraban por ser callado y solía quedarse en su salón jugando solo. Kibum había aparecido de la nada, sentándose a su lado y comentando lo lindos que era sus dibujos. Un año mayor, venía del extranjero pero tenía padres coreanos. Desde qué tenía cinco y el mayor seis fueron inseparables.

Ahora, aquella amistad había evolucionado a un amor de pareja, que sentían el uno por el otro. No era algo que surgió de la noche a la mañana, fue dándose con los años y cada momento compartido. Kibum lo notó cuando Taemin se había dormido una tarde en sus brazos en esa misma cama, llorando por una pelea tonta con Jinki, su primo. Aquel "Gracias, te quiero Kibum." que el pequeño pronuncio, despertó algo dentro de él, algo que siempre había estado ahí.

Para Taemin no fue tan simple, el solo ver al castaño con otras personas le fastidiaba a sobremanera, fue cosa de cuestionarse un mes entero para admitirse a su mismo que le gustaba.

-No sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar nuestros padres.-Dijo el menor, acariciando el rostro del castaño.

-Creo que ya lo saben.-Taemin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Tu madre siempre me manda indirectas junto a la mía y por cómo actúan al hacerlo...-rió ante la expresión del menor y piñizcó su mejilla.-creo que lo veían inevitable y no les molesta. Por parte de mi padre, sabe de mis preferencias y no se hace problema con ello-

-Mi padre tampoco se hace problema, y como dices mamá parece estar de acuerdo. Wow, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.-dijo parpadeando varias veces sacándole más sonrisas al mayor.-Entonces, Kim Kibum, estas condenado a ser mi novio.-

-Si es así,-dio un pequeño en los labios contrarios.-espero la condena sea larga.-Taemin le devolvió el beso, alargándolo un poco más.

-Será eterna.-afirmo abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo entre sus brazos, reafirmando aquel amor _infantil_ con cada beso, aquel amor sincero.


End file.
